


Oh.

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping everything and moving to Austin for a job (that doesn't work out) reader works as a waitress at a bar near the Rooster Teeth offices. Adam is one of her friendly Regulars and after she has a stressful day Adam decides that the only solution is milkshakes.</p>
<p>Based on an anonymous prompt on my tumblr (my-farto.tumblr.com) "Adam asks Reader on a date, but she doesn't realize that its actually a date until he goes in for a kiss at the end of the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> My title and description skills suuuuck???? I'm so sorry about that. Wow.

It’s official. Today has been the absolute worst day of your life. Not even counting the first day you moved to Austin for a job at a “prestigious advertising company” that turned out to be three husky dudes with one copy of photoshop stationed in a garage. Or the day your roommate decided that you were no longer titled “roommate” and instead “personal maid” (and pretty much every day since). Not even the day you git hired as a waitress when back at home you left a good paying job with benefits. No, it’s today.

Apparently there was some sort of event downtown earlier in the day and that means the busiest night in history at the Bar and Grill where you work, and on top of that two of the other waitresses called off with lousy excuses, leaving you to cover your own section plus the bar, and to deal with Brady, your uptight and grumpy manager alone while he served the other section. After a fairly heavy late night rush, you’re more than thrilled to close the kitchen and work your last two hours as a plain ol’ bartender, so you set off to collect the last few bills off the empty tables, one of which had a note folded into it.

_Total: $63.29_ _  
_Tip: $1.71_ _

_Here’s a tip, sweetheart, do your damn job and check on your tables once every century. God bless my wife and daughter who insisted that I tip your sorry ass at all._

You roll your eyes, muttering under your breath, “maybe if I wasn’t busting my ass working two other people’s jobs I could do my own. Wouldn’t hurt to have a little common decency, assface.” You crumple the note in frustration and force a smile for the customers sitting at the bar, but the stress is definitely still there. It sits there solid as a lump in your throat and pressure behind your eyelids.

After that the insults are thrown at lightning speed, from large drunk men and even more inebriated women who seem to think you’re hitting on their men.

“How incompetent do you have to be to throw some shit in some oil?” – An oiley biker when you tell him, no, you can’t order onion rings the kitchen closes at 11.

“Ungrateful little girl!” – An older man when your smile was apparently not wide enough while thanking him for stopping in. 

“Why ain’t those tabled bussed yet, lady? You know you’re lucky we’re short staffed as it is.” – Brady himself, sitting on his ass at the bar, while you make drinks for and take payment from the entire bar.

There’s finally 5 minutes until close and Brady is counting your drawer in the back. With the privacy and quiet, all the stress from the day comes rushing back in waves, and you finally let yourself lose composure just a little bit, releasing just a few rogue tears. Wiping them away swiftly and clenching your eyes to block more from escaping, you breathe deeply. You need to keep your cool at the very least until you’re safe in your own room to escape the goading of the roommate from hell.

The bell above the door tinkles lightly, causing you to whip your head up, prepared to shout, “we’re closed!” But at the sight in front of you all that comes out is a small, “Adam?”

Adam Ellis has honestly been the only good thing to come of this move so far, and the only friend you’ve made. Hell, you aren’t even sure if you can call him a friend.  He’s just a regular that works across the street. You two had joked and bonded when you served him on lunches, which were usually pretty slow, but you were never really sure if that was actual friendship or just Adam being a kind customer, or a natural Chatty Cathy.

And now here he is, hand stuffed in his jean pockets and a sheepish smile plastered on his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of you when he clearly can’t get any food or drink.

“Hey, Y/N,” he smiles wider and rubs the back of his neck, “I uh, didn’t see you at lunch today. My waiter said you worked closing shift, so I was just at work for a telethon type thing we’re doing and I thought I’d stop in and say hi.”

“Oh, hi…I’m sorry Adam but you showed up a bit too late. We’re closed now.” The quiver in your own voice made you want to look anywhere but at him.

“Wait, Y/N were you crying?” You shook your head furiously but said nothing. Before he spoke again he leaned on the counter, ducking his head to meet your lowered gaze. “Hey, you have really pretty eyes.  They shouldn’t be framed by wet eyelashes.”

Just at the bit of kindness after a long day you feel the tears well up again. It should be a law, someone is about to cry you don’t hug them or ask if they’re okay because they’ll just break! But of course Adam doesn’t care because he’s Adam, he just wants people to be happy.

“I just…” you take a deep breath, trying not to make a fool of yourself, “It’s been a long, stressful day and I have a lot on my plate. I’m fine.”

He shook his head, “you need a milkshake in your life immediately.”

You laughed lightly, moving to lock the doors and clock out, “at 1 am, yeah okay.”

“No, I’m serious. There’s a Denny’s not far from here and I insist you let me take you. You need some happy. And chocolate. I mean they’re basically the same thing.”

Sure, it sounds better than going home to either a shouting match or sink full of dishes that aren’t yours, and the dishes would still definitely be there when you get home and that thought is more irritating than encouraging. Adam sees your hesitation and offers an exaggerated smile, making you roll your eyes with a laugh. “Just…let me go change out of this crap,” you finally say, gesturing to the backpack in the corner. It was a habit of yours to bring a change of clothes to work, especially for accidental spills which happen a lot.

When you emerge from the bathroom, apron dangling from one hand and finger combing your hair with the other, Adam is leaning on the door and playing on his phone.

“Ready?” You nod. “Cool, uh do you want to follow me there or I can drive and just bring you back to your car?”

“Oh,” you grimace, “I actually don’t have a car right now. I walk everywhere.”

If you were ever confused about the term ‘jaw dropping’ you know what it is now. Adam looks at you with surprise and concern, “In downtown Austin? After dark. After midnight.”

“Well yeah, I—“

“Get your butt in here,” he cuts you off, opening his car door.

The car ride is quiet, but not entirely uncomfortable. You’re still pretty embarrassed that he caught you mid-breakdown, the closest thing you have to a friend in Texas and here you are most likely because he pities you. Pathetic.

Once you’re seated in a booth in the corner, shakes and a side of fries ordered, he throws a crumpled bit of placemat at your face, successfully bouncing it off your nose. “So what happened today? Why so frowny?”

You sigh, putting your head in your hands, “It’s stupid, I really shouldn’t have been so worked up over it.”

“Don’t say that,” he stops to thank the waitress who drops off your drinks, “Even if it’s something small it still made you cry and that means something else is bothering you. Tell me what’s up.” His smile is soft when he looks at you, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

“I don’t know I just…” you groan a little too loudly, biting back a smile when a trucker nearby glares at you. Then you launch into the story of your day and basically all that’s happened since you moved. He offers comments here and there to lighten the mood but mostly listened. That is, until you finish with, “and to top it all off I’ve been here for months and I have countless enemies and no friends!”

He pouts in a way that is far too adorable for someone of his size and holds a french fry threateningly in your face. “Do you not consider me a friend? I am  _appalled_  Y/N.”

You pluck it from his fingers and eat it, “well we’ve never really hung out until now! You were just the super nice regular that I happen to get along with.”

“Well we will just have to fix that won’t we? And we need to get you other friends immediately, because lets face it, you’re going to get tired of me eventually.”

“I would never!” You laugh.

“Nah for real I think I got a couple people you’d like to meet. I’ll bring them round the bar next time I come in.”

He talks about his friends for a while (who sound like your kind of people if you’re being honest), and then you’re both laughing over the shenanigans they get into at work. He tells you about his job (which you’re entirely jealous of) and you tell him about your friends back home, who you miss greatly. Long after the remnants of French fries and ice cream are cleared from the table, you both decide it’s definitely time for bed when you’re smiling sleepily and just kind of  _being_ more than talking. When the waitress asks how to split the bill you share a lengthy argument, Adam insisting to pay “because you had a shitty day and you told me your tips were low!” but you fight back enough that he agrees to let the waitress bring separate checks, even though he gives you a stern glare.

Standing up at the register with nobody quite noticing you, you decide to use the bathroom before the ride home, so you hand Adam your cash and tell him you’ll be right back. Rookie mistake, because as soon as you come back, he hands you all of the money you gave him instead of your change.

“Told you I’d pay,” he jokes with a smug grin and earning an eye roll from you.

In the car, you direct him to your apartment complex but there isn’t much more conversation until he parks and insists that he walks you to the door, claiming that Austin is too sketchy after dark, especially at 4 in the morning. So that’s where you are now, standing just outside the apartment’s lobby doors and chatting quietly about how this should happen more often.

Then your hand is on the door, braced to say goodbye but he stops you with his hand in your other one, pulling you from the door and into him. In that moment you realize you’ve technically just gone on a date with Adam Ellis. He confirms your thoughts with his lips warm and heavy on yours, his hands moving to rest on your hips. His beard is rough against your skin and you want to respond whole heartedly but you remain stiff.  

When he pulls away you can feel his embarrassment before he starts to mutter out a nervous apology and steps away with his hands held in front of him with a guilty look.

“Y/N I’m sorry I know this probably isn’t what you needed at all or even wanted I guess I just couldn’t help myself, I should have asked you first I’m—“

“Hey,” you cut him off mid-ramble and wrap your arms around his neck, standing on your toes to better meet his eyes. “You just caught me off guard; I had no idea your intentions with this…whatever it was. I thought you were just being nice to the new girl in town.”

“Oh,” He breaks into a wide grin and rests his forehead on your own. “Well then I’ll try this again. Y/N, would it be okay if I kiss you goodnight?”

You bite your lip, nodding, “absolutely.”

 


End file.
